witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher journal
The journal is the best source of information within . Whenever a new entry is added to the journal, the journal icon will change to a glowing blue. It is well worth reading these updates as, very often, information critical to plot advancement is supplied in this manner. Left-click on the scroll icon, or press J''' to open the journal. Sections '''Quests Formula Characters Ingredients Locations Glossary Monsters Tutorials Quests The quests section of the journal is updated as Geralt receives new quests, or advances in existing quests. While initially virtually empty, this list of quests fills up remarkably quickly with useful information. It allows the player to look up information on quests in a variety of ways. By importance: By progress: Show active quests only / Show all quests Show active phases / Show all phases The status of any given quest is also indicated by one of three icons: Active quest, trackable using the icon on the right Successfully completed quest Failed quest You may also left-click on "Track Quest" to track the mission on the map. Characters Not all the people Geralt encounters in his journey will appear in the Characters section of his journal, but those who do are listed here. * For a complete list of all characters, see the characters category. * Price of Neutrality character entries * Side Effects character entries Locations Not all the locations that Geralt visits will appear as entries in the Locations section of his journal, but those which do are listed here. For a complete list of all locations in the game, see the game locations category. Monsters The monsters, or Bestiary entries, section of the journal is updated as Geralt encounters, reads or is told about new monsters. While initially virtually empty, this list of monsters and beasts fills up remarkably quickly with useful information. It allows the player to look up information on monsters in a few different ways. For a quick reference list of all monsters in see our The Witcher bestiary category, or the Monsters by Chapter page. Formula The formula section of the journal is updated as Geralt receives new information about bombs, oils and potions, as well as when he reads various scrolls and books. While initially virtually empty, this list of alchemical information fills up remarkably quickly with useful information. It allows the player to look up information on formulae in a variety of ways. Ingredients The ingredients section of the journal is updated as Geralt reads about or is told about new ingredients, which include herbs, monster parts, and minerals. While initially virtually empty, this list of ingredients fills up remarkably quickly with useful information. It allows the player to look up information on ingredients in a variety of ways. Glossary The glossary section of the journal is updated as Geralt reads about or otherwise learns about new (usually cultural) information in the game, see the Glossary page for a list. Tutorials The tutorial section of the journal is updated as Geralt encounters something new in the game that needs explaining. To look up all the tutorial messages, see the Tutorials page. cs:Deník de:Journal el:Journal es:Diario fr:Journal dans The Witcher it:Diario in The Witcher pl:Dziennik Category:The Witcher (computer game)